Lilly's Crush
by HermioneRose
Summary: When Haylie reads her a book about a girl getting a crush on a guy, and Lilly wants one too: on Ryan, of course.


**Author's Note: I got this idea by reading **June B. Jones Loves Handsome Warren**, as it says in the story. Also, my computer is fixed, so hopefully it'll stay that way! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: That One Boy**

Being a kindergartener, Lilly Jacobs shouldn't have a crush on anyone yet.

If a complete stranger was told that Lilly had a crush on someone, they'd think it's cute.

But, for one of the Wildcats, it'd cause one big problem.

Because Haylie Anderson kept reading Lilly "June B. Jones Loves Handsome Warren" (when Junie B. was a kindergartener as well), Lilly was inspired to get a crush on a boy just like Warren, and she knew who that boy would be.

Of course, to Lilly's classmates, this "boy" was older than them.

So, they told everyone that Lilly was in love with a "man" instead of a "boy".

When Ryan Evans came over to Lilly's house, armed with a stack of books (including Lilly's favorite June B. book) to read to her, Lilly was all smiles.

"Hey, Ryan!" Lilly greeted him, giving him a hug around his legs.

Ryan smiled as he glanced down at her.

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?" he asked, as he placed the books on the kitchen table, and picked up her.

"Nothing much." Lilly stated as Ryan gave her another smile.

If Haylie knew Lilly had a small crush on Ryan, she'd probably think it'd be cute.

"Well, that's good. Besides, Haylie's been telling me that you like the Junie B. Jones books, so she gave me a stack of her old ones to read to you." Ryan said as he placed her down, and Lilly watched as he grabbed the stack of books from the table.

"Is Junie B. Loves Handsome Warren in the stack?" Lilly asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Yep. She included that one as well." Ryan informed her, and Lilly clapped her hands.

"Yay! Read that one first, Ryan!" Lilly explained as she and Ryan went into the livingroom.

"Alright...well..I don't know how well I can do a girl's voice, but I'll try."

And when he did, Lilly nearly fell off the couch in laughter: the voice he was absolutely did was that funny.

"Stop reading!" Lilly gasped, and Ryan did.

"Why?" he asked, and Lilly grinned.

"Because if you contuined, I would have died from laughing too hard."

Ryan closed the book, and placed it down on the pile.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" he asked, and Lilly shook her head as she looked at him.

"Ryan, do you like me?" Lilly asked, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I like you! Your like a little sister to me." Ryan explained, and Lilly shook her head again.

"No! Do you like-_like_ me?" she replied, and that's when Ryan's smile turned into a grin.

_Like-Like _was a term that was said in grade school to replace the term for "love", since they were too young to understand what it was.

"Well, sure, Lilly. I mean, I tell it to you everyday before I leave, don't I?" Ryan asked, and Lilly glanced down at the ground, and Ryan frowned.

"Oh. I see..since everyone has paired up, you feel left out." Ryan stated, and Lilly nodded.

"Lilly, you have all this time to find someone who likes you back. Don't place this kind of pressure on yourself because everyone else is pairing up. This is what big kids do, and your not a big kid yet." Ryan explained, and Lilly looked up at him.

"But, it's not fair! I mean..." Lilly said, and Ryan frowned.

"Sure it's not fair at this time, but you'll find out that it takes time before you find someone that you actually care about. That didn't happen to me until I met Haylie." Ryan commented, and Lilly looked at him, her eyes growing wide.

"How long did it take you?" Lilly asked, and Ryan bit his lip.

"During my years of middle school and part of junior year of high school, and during the spring of junior year, I met Haylie." Ryan responded, and Lilly smiled.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Troy and Gabriella met at a ski lodge, but didn't excately realize they liked each other until Troy joined the winter musical. Sharpay and Zeke are an interesting story: Sharpay hated Zeke, but Zeke liked Sharpay. Not until we went up to the lodge that Sharpay found herself falling for Zeke. Chad and Taylor have always liked each other, but they needed a little push to start out with, and so did Jason and Kelsi. I guess you can say that we found the other in a different clique, so to speak."

Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"What about Haylie? Where does she fit in?"

"Haylie is sort of a popular girl, but at the same time, she's a floater. She has the talent to make friends that are from a different clique." Ryan told her, and Lilly nodded.

"Mommy told me that she and Daddy met when Daddy just got home from fighting a war." Lilly said.

The ever classical love story.

More classical than fairy tales!

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"Alot of people told me that's how they met their other. Personally, that's how I would imgained to meet Haylie."

"But, high school is better than war, Ryan!" Lilly explained, and Ryan chuckled.

"Yes, but sometimes it can romantic as well. We've been reading books about war, and romance mixed in with it." Ryan replied.

"War is evil. Were learning about it in class." Lilly told him, and Ryan gave her a half-smile.

"Sometimes it can be evil, but it can be a good thing, half the time." Ryan pointed out.

When Mrs. Jacobs got home from work, she smiled as she walked into the livingroom.

"Well, how did everything go?" she asked Ryan, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Piece of cake. As always." Ryan told her, and Lilly ran up to her mother.

"Ryan taught me about war, Mommy!"

Mrs. Jacobs looked at him, and Ryan smiled sheepishly as he got up.

"Isn't she cute?" Ryan asked, as he picked her up on the way to the front door.

Lilly noticed how her mother looked at Ryan when she told her about the war piece.

"Is Mommy mad at us?" Lilly asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Of course not. But, I think you shouldn't have said that. War is sort of a touchy subject nowadays." Ryan told her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and Lilly giggled.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you, too, Lilly."


End file.
